


Al pasar los años

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Drabbles para la 2daBokuAka WeekCada capítulo representa al tema correspondiente.





	1. Birthday Cake

Era de esperarse que nadie recordara su cumpleaños en su primer año en la preparatoria Fukurodani.

Su día transcurrió con normalidad, practicando con los otros chicos de primero, y limpiando el gimnasio al terminar la práctica. Todos terminaron sus deberes, dejando a Akaashi atrás para cerrar el club. Sólo que esta vez, al regresar a los vestidores, se encontró con las luces aún encendidas. Subió las escaleras con cautela, y antes de tocar la perilla, la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Akaashi!

La luz detrás de Bokuto parecía brillar un halo sobre él. Cuando por fin desvió la mirada, notó el ofrecimiento de un pequeño pastel.

—Oh.

—Espero te guste.

La sonrisa que Bokuto le regaló fue el mejor presente.


	2. First Date

—¿Salimos?

Fueron las palabras pronunciadas esa tarde; Akaashi no les dio mucha importancia.

Por el otro lado, Bokuto saltaba de emoción, como al anotar un punto tras un rally difícil.

En el camino, Bokuto tomó su mano entre la suya, cálida y ligeramente pegajosa.

— ¿Está bien?

Akaashi sonrió.

— Si, está bien.

 

Lo difícil fue elegir entre tantos lugares. Un café temático, un arcade, o el parque de atracciones; algo romántico o algo emocionante.

—¡Ambos!

Bokuto se decidió por el karaoke. Akaashi pensó que para su primera cita no era una mala idea, pero no se lo diría a su novio hasta mucho tiempo después.


	3. College

La separación siempre es triste, aún si la distancia y el tiempo no son tantos.

Akaashi permaneció en calma, disfrazando sus emociones por un año entero. Pero eso le era imposible cuanto más se acercaba su graduación. El miedo a la reacción de Bokuto era innecesario, él le apoyaría cual fuera su decisión. Eso no lo hacía más sencillo.

— ¡Será una verdadera relación a distancia!

Siempre optimista, Akaashi no creía que el Bokuto del ahora pudiera ser más brillante. Y siempre lo demostraba.

—¡Akaashi! Espero enfrentarte en la cancha. ¡Demuéstrame cuánto has crecido!

—El club de voleibol no es tan bueno.

—Akaaashi, contigo ahí llegarán muy lejos.

Bokuto no se equivocó aquella vez.


	4. Soul Mate

Akaashi colgó el teléfono dejando escapar un suspiro. Frente a él, Konoha resopló.

— ¿A qué se debe eso, Konoha-san?

Konoha lo miró de reojo, —A nada.

La mirada de Akaashi parecía querer abrirle un hoyo en la cabeza. 

—Bueno, ya. Lo que ocurre es que ustedes tórtolos son demasiado.

— ¿Demasiado?

—Si, demasiado. Tener que ver esa sonrisa cada que hablas con tu  _ supuesta _ estrella es molesto. Además, la forma en la que AÚN tratas de esconderlo es… desesperante. Y es lo mismo con ese despistado. Están en sintonía hasta en su tonto enamoramiento. Bien por ustedes, ¡pero piensen en los que estamos a su alrededor!

Akaashi no lo creía así, aunque suponía era verdad.


	5. Tutor

La casa de Akaashi era el sitio predilecto para las reuniones de estudio de Bokuto, así como de sus compañeros de clase.

La excusa: era la casa más cercana al campus y tenía una sala de estar bastante amplia.

La realidad: Bokuto podía quedarse después de la sesión y disfrutar tardes (y ciertas noches) con su adorado Akaashi. O eso le dijo en una ocasión.

Akaashi, por otro lado, prefería las noches en las que Bokuto estudiaba hasta tarde. Era lo mejor para su futuro.

De cualquier modo, no entendía porque confiaban tanto en las enseñanzas que un estudiante un año menor pudiera darles. De igual manera, ofrecería toda la ayuda posible a Bokuto.


	6. First Apartment

Cuando Akaashi abrió la pequeña caja entre sus manos y encontró un llavero no supo que decir. Mil ideas pasaron por su mente, a las que Bokuto desvaneció con un tintineo.

— ¿Quieres hacerme el honor, Keiji?

Akaashi sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Los sentimientos eran muchos, tantos que ninguna acción o palabra parecía representarlos.

Bokuto lo envolvió entre sus brazos, y Akaashi devolvió el abrazo. Esa calidez era lo que llamaría hogar de ahora en adelante, sin importar si fuera en un pequeño cuarto o una gran mansión.

Eso era la felicidad.


	7. Christmas

Bokuto hizo bien su tarea esa noche.

Las velas por toda la habitación daban el toque romántico que aquel día necesitaba, y la música de fondo era, quizá, demasiado melosa.

Akaashi no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Bokuto lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Después de casi un año de vivir juntos, Akaashi aún encontraba difícil mostrar su afecto tan abiertamente.

Para su suerte, a Bokuto sólo se le hacía más sencillo. Pero recibir tanto dando tan poco era injusto.

Por esa razón, y por un día, Akaashi tomó a Bokuto entre sus brazos, y le enseñó que un baile lento también podía estar cargado de gran sentimiento.


End file.
